cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Monster (JavaScript Add-on)
Cookie Monster is a JavaScript add-on that can be loaded into Cookie Clicker. This add-on is for displaying calculated data to help make purchasing that next Building or Upgrade a bit easier to decide. This does not play the game for you, nor does it tell you in what order to buy things, and it does not come with any cheats. It does, however, calculate the Income Value and Cost Per Income of all Buildings and most Upgrades, providing you with realtime information on what will give you the best bang for your buck. Current Version: 1.034.02 Bookmark Script This is the same method as found on the Cheating page (although this is not a cheat). Copy the below JavaScript code and paste it into a Bookmark as the "URL" or "Location". While you are on the Cookie Clicker page, click the Bookmark to load Cookie Monster. javascript: (function () { var jA = document.createElement('script'); jA.setAttribute('type', 'text/javascript'); jA.setAttribute('src', 'http://ajax.googleapis.com/ajax/libs/jquery/1.10.2/jquery.min.js'); jA.onload = function() { var jB = document.createElement('script'); jB.setAttribute('type', 'text/javascript'); jB.setAttribute('src', 'http://pastebin.com/raw.php?i=2KRNm8Gm'); document.body.appendChild(jB); }; document.body.appendChild(jA); }()); Color Coding ' ' While using Cookie Monster, you will notice certain numbers changing colors. There are 4 different colors that it will use to better display the value of each item. Keep in mind that each value is calculated live and could change as the game progresses and new Upgrades are bought. *'Green = '''This item has the best Cost Per Income. *'Yellow = This item is not the best, but it is closer to best than it is to worst. *'''Orange = This item is not the worst, but it is closer to worst than it is to best. *'Red =' This item has the worst Cost Per Income. Note: 'The best and worst Cost Per Income are based on the values of buildings, there may be even better or worse Upgrades available. Overlooked Calculations Players often overlook certain calculations, but Cookie Monster has you covered when it comes to these tricky problems. '''Example: '''Say you are about to buy your first Time Machine, easy enough to calculate right? But what if you have Kitten Upgrades and a few Flavored Cookies... it starts to get a little more complicated now. Not only would you get a multiplier from the Kittens and the Flavored Cookies, but you also recieve an Achievement for your first Time Machine ''(more achievements = more income from kittens). In addition to that Achievement, your Time Machine pushed you over the 100,000 cookies per second threshold causing you to get the "Cookie vortex" Achievement! But wait, there's more... It was also the last Building you needed for the "One with everything" Achievement! Oh yea, and it was your 100th Building needed to complete the "Builder" Achievement. ...Cookie Monster knows and calculates all of these things. Additional Features Aside from calculating a bunch of data, Cookie Monster also touches-up the appearance of the game a little bit. *Made the background of the "### cookies" and "per second: ###" a little darker as well as added both a top and bottom border. *The top bar is now hidden, along with the ads at the bottom of the store area. ** Pro: Recovers space from the top bar. ** Pro: Recovers space from the store area. ** Con: Reduces site ad revenue. *When a Golden Cookie or a Red Cookie appears, the screen will flash white to let you know. ** Pro: Makes it easy to see cookie spawns if you're watching the page. ** Con: Purists would likely make the argument that finding the cookie in the interface is "part of the challenge." *For Firefox users -- you will not accidentally select text while clicking on the cookie (this bothered me so I fixed it). Uncalculated Upgrades These are Upgrades that are not calculated because they have no definitive worth. *Plastic mouse *Iron mouse *Titanium mouse *Adamantium mouse *Lucky day *Serendipity *Get lucky *Elder Pledge *Sacrificial rolling pins *Elder Covenant *Revoke Elder Covenant Changes/Updates Changes and Updates will be posted here whenever a new version goes live. '''1.034.02 ''(09/06/2013) *Fixed an issue that was causing the "Bingo center/Research facility" Upgrade to not be calculated. '1.034.01 (09/06/2013) *Added a number of "Overlooked Calculations" '''1.034.00 ''(09/05/2013)'' *Made Cookie Monster public Category:Utilities Category:Add-on Category:Helper Category:Tool Category:JavaScript